1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine and more particularly, to a chest-developing exerciser for training the muscles of the chest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various exercising machines have been developed for different exercising purposes, and have appeared on the market. These conventional exercising machines are commonly heavy and expensive. There are chest developers commercially available developers that are compact and inexpensive. However, these chest developers are-to be operated by both hands without exercising the legs.